Hidden love
by sentbyravens
Summary: Mikey and Raph have a relationship and there brothers don't know about it, but will they soon find out. will contain sexual themes and violence later on, RaphxMikey
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden love – chapter one**

I do not own tmnt :(

Pairing: Mikey and Raph

Summery: Mikey and Raph have a relationship and there brothers don't know about it, but will they soon find out.

Will contain t-cest and will get more graphical later on

Mikey's pov:

"Raph should we even be doing this now, what happens if Leo or Donnie walks in" I whispered to Raph as he was biting my neck, he removed his face from my neck.

"Don't worry they've gone out and I'm sure that they won't be back for about 2 hours, so we have plenty of time" he said smiling at me, I looked into his golden eyes "okay" he lent down and started to kiss me again "I love, no matter what will happens to us" he whispered in my ear "I love you to" I said giving him a smile.

"Now where were we" Raph said looking down at me, I giggled as he nipped at my neck "you better not leave a bruise" I warned him playfully "I'll try not to" I giggled again and this carried on through the night.

Leo's pov:

"Hey Don how is it like down there" I said whilst looking down at the ally way "it seems pretty clear Leo, we should be heading back soon anyway"

I nodded at him, I climbed down the ladders and jumped down at the last one and Don opened the manhole cover "we should give Raph and Mikey a call to let him know we are coming home", I took out my phone and called Raph's number.

Mikey's pov:

I was laying on Raph's chest and with his arms wrapped around me. Then all I heard was a buzzing sound I looked around for it trying not to wake Raph up. I looked under the pillow and there it was, I looked at the number oh god it's Leo, I thought to myself. Should I wake Raph up and let him answer ….. nah I'll just a answer it.

"Hey Raph it's Leo here, just wanted to let you know that we are coming home early and will be at the lair in about 15 minuets, so we won't be long, see ya" he hung up and I was left speechless. I need to wake Raph up now, I looked over to him and poked at his shoulder.

No response grrrr, how can I wake him up... I know, I ran down to the sink and got a cup and filled it with water this better wake him up I said to myself, I went back to his bedroom and threw the cup of water in his face man he is going to kill me for that.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Raph shouted at me whilst sitting up, "well Leo phoned and said that they would be here in 15 minutes and you weren't waking up when I poked you so I threw some water at your face to wake you up" I quickly said and then gave him an innocent smile because I knew he couldn't say no to my smile.

"Are you sure that they are coming back" grrr he didn't believe me "yes I'm sure Leo phoned you, but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up and when he said he was going to be back soon, I had to wake you up and then you know the rest of the story" I said to him. Raph put his mask back on and got out of bed and pulled me into a bear hug "love you" he whispered into my ear, "I love you to" I said back at him.

"I need a shower so I'll be back in 5" he said while he released me and walked away to the bathroom. How can I keep this a secret from my family for any longer, I walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner. I heard the lair door open "HEY GUYS" I shouted from the kitchen.

"hey Mikey, where's Raph" Leo questioned me as he walked into the kitchen, I turned around "he's in the shower" I replied to Leo. I went back to chopping vegetables, this was going to be a long evening.

Thank you for reading I will update soon and I'm just writing the third part of Help, so that should be up soon x

Thanks from sent byravens


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden love – chapter two**

I do not own tmnt :(

Mikey's pov:

Yay it's movie night I can't wait, it's Raph's turn to pick the film this time I hope he doesn't pick on that doesn't make stay up all night and have nightmares hehe ... anyway I sat down I my usual seat next to Raph and Leo.

I heard Donnie in the kitchen trying to make popcorn, he may be the scientist of the group but he still can't even make popcorn. I got up and walked into the kitchen "Donnie do you want me to make the popcorn and you go and sit down" I offered to him.

"Are you sure Mikey" he said and I just nodded in response with a smile on my face. I watched him take a seat next on the other end of Leo. After I made the popcorn I sat back down in-between Raph and Leo. Raph then pressed play and we watched the movie, luckily it wasn't a scary movie this time.

As the movie ended we said night to Leo and Donnie who went upstairs to bed. Me and Raph were still sat on the sofa, as I got up to put the popcorn bowl away I was suddenly pulled down back onto the sofa. I then felt a pair of soft lips touch mine and the next thing I know I was laying on my back with Raph ontop of me.

He broke the kiss and said "you have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that all night".I gave him a smile and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He broke the kiss then started to kiss my neck, "you better not leave any marks or else the guys will be suspicious" I told Raph.

He stopped and looked up at me and simply said "oh well" and carried on kissing and biting my neck gently. He then went back up to my lips, I broke the kiss and I was about to say something when I heard someone from upstairs.

"RAPH, MIKEY YOU NEED TO GO TO BED NOW!"Leo shouted down stairs, lucky he didn't come down stairs. I heard Raph sigh and then got of me, I swear every time me and Raph are finally alone the guys just but in. I wish we could just tell them already, but Raph said it was too early to tell them, even though we've been out for 3 months.

We walked upstairs and said goodnight to Leo and went our separate ways, I wish Master Splinter was here he would have all the answers, but Leo said that he wont be back for the next 2 months because he's on his "trip".

I sat down on my bed and took all of my gear of and laid down and closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow will have planed of me.

The next day

BEEP BEEP BEEP Urghhh I slammed my hand down onto the alarm clock, why do we have to get up at 6 o'clock for morning practice. I got out of bed and put my gear back on and went to the bathroom to get ready. I went down stairs and into my kitchen to make the guys pancakes for breakfast.

"Something smells good Mike" Donnie said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "thanks" I replied with a smile and placed the food on the table, "where's Raph and Leo?" I asked Donnie. "They should be here soon" he said with a mouth full of pancakes. I sighed and sat down at the table opposite Donnie. Just as Don was going to say something Leo and Raph came in and sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Are you guys ready for practice" Leo said as he put his dish on the side, we all nodded and headed to the dojo. "Okay, Me and Donnie and Mikey and Raph, Go" Leo ordered. Man this is going to be a long practice.

Thank you for reading, I will try to up date soon for help.

sentbyravens x


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden love – chapter three**

I do not own tmnt :(

Mikey's pov:

We took our position opposite each other and waited for Leo's command to start, "is everyone ready" we all nodded "GO" Leo shouted. Raph started to charge at me, but I managed to quickly dodge it, but me being the clumsy turtle I am I tripped over my own feet and fell flat on the floor. I looked up and saw Raph lending his hand out, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Watch your step" Raph pointed out, I blushed "thanks"."But you're gonna have to watch out for this" Raph muttered "huh", I yelped out as he kicked the back of my legs and pinned me to the ground.

"Hey that's not fair" I looked up at Raph again who was currently holding my arms above my head , "who said I played fair" he purred. I smiled and looked into his eyes, we just stayed there like that for about a couple of minutes, until we realised that we were still in morning practice

"Okay guys practice is over" Leo announced "you can get of Mikey now Raph" he told Raph. "yeah will do" he answered and got of me and walked away.

As I got up I went to the living room and turned on the TV finally I get to rest, I wonder how Leo and Don didn't notice me and Raph today in practice this morning.

Donnie's pov:

Practice sure was strange today I thought as I sat down in front of the computer in my lab. I mean Mikey wasn't dishing out any comments and Raph was quiet. Normally they would have been fighting each other with words aswell as physical fighting.

I got up, I really need to talk to Leo about what's happening because this isn't the only time they have have been acting strangely around each other. There's the time when we were all in the kitchen and Mikey was making dinner and Raph just looked at Mikey the whole entire time when he was cooking and adding occasionally adding a comment.

I hope thing go back to normal when Splinter is back, I bet you that it's just them missing Master Splinter but still I'm going to ask Leo.

I knocked on Leo's door, the door opened "hi don what's up" Leo asked. "Can I come in, I need to talk to you" I replied, he looked worried and nodded. I walked in and we both sat down on his bed.

"What's up" he questioned, "have you noticed anything strange going on between Raph and Mikey?" I asked Leo.

"Ummm I'm not sure, why" Leo replied, "well it's just that they seems like they are acting wired around each other and so I was just wondering if you think the same way" I posed. Leo looked at me and said "well they could be missing Master Splinter, you know how Raph gets, but Mikey is a different story, he just wants attention so don't worry about it.".

"Yeah thanks Leo, but i'm going to ask Mikey and Raph first" I told him. I left his room and went back to my lab to do some more research on this theory I have about them.

Mikey's pov:

This is so boring I thought to myself as I flicked through the channels, I wonder what Raph is doing I might pay him a visit. I turned of the TV and got of the sofa. I made my way to Raph's work room where he plays around with his motorcycle. I knocked on the door and opened it to see that Raph wasn't there.

I shrugged it off and thought that he might be in his room, so I went up and looked for him there, but he wasn't there either. Now I'm starting to panic, I looked all over the lair but there was no sign of Raph. I went to ask Don but he said that didn't know and I asked Leo and he said the same thing.

Where was he I questioned my self, "hey Leo i'm gonna go out" I told his as I grabbed my skateboard "wait where are you going" I heard him say as I walked out of the lair, but I just ignored him and carried on. As I was searching through the sewers I got a call from Raph. I stopped and answered the phone quickly.

"Raph where are you?" I exclaimed down the phone, "calm down, meet me at old lair and I will explain everything" he told me then hung up. That was a bit rude, but at least I knew where he was, so I started to make my way down to the our old lair.

When I got there I dropped my skateboard as I saw Raph sitting on a old pipe that was on the floor. As I walked up to him, he got up of the pipe and pulled me into a hug. I returned the hug and berried my face into his neck, "why did you disappear all the sudden, I got so worried" I mumbled in his neck. "I'm sorry I went without saying anything, I just wanted to be alone with you for a bit without the guys knowing, that's why I phoned you" he told me.

"Leo and Donnie didn't know where you were so I went out and then I got your phone call to meet you here, so they might be worried as well so we should get back soon" I said still with my head berried within his neck. "Okay, but can we just stay here for a bit" Raph asked me, I took my head out of his neck and pecked him on the lips "yeah we can stay here" I replied. He smiled and pulled away from the hug, I gave him a confused looked.

He took my hand and held it for a while, I looked up with wide eyes "you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" Raph stated, I blushed at his comment "t-thanks" I stuttered. He just chuckled, I heard my phone ringing and so I answered it, "Yo Mikey here" I calmly said, "Where are you" Leo shouted down the phone.

"I was just ummm skating and I found Raph and we started talk and lost track of time" I lied "Well you better come home now and bring Raph with you" he shouted and then hung up. "Who was that" Raph questioned


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidden love – chapter four**

I do not own tmnt :(

sorry that I haven't up dated this for a while, I've been busy but I promise that the next chapters will be long.

Mikey's pov:

We got back to the lair and saw that Leo standing near the door way as we walked in. He had a disappointed look on his face " it's nice for you to finally come home, it's been an hour, do you know how worried I was" he said with a hint of anger in his voice. Me and Raph nodded, "I'm sorry Leo, I promise it won't happen again" I said whilst giving him my puppy dog eyes.

His expression softened "I know, but please let me know when you go out okay" he kindly said, I nodded, as me and Raph went to sit down Leo interrupted "oh and Raph can I talk to you for a sec, it's important" Leo quickly said, he nodded and went with Leo into the Dojo.

Leo's pov:

Me and Raph silently made our way to the Dojo, where we could have a little chat about his behaviour. We sat down on the mats opposite each other, "So Raph, hot have you been" I asked trying to start a casual conversation. "I've been better" Raph replied. "Good, now tell me, what is going on" I questioned, he stared blankly at me for a while before he answered.

"Nothing" he casually said, I gave him the 'look' that parents normally give there children, when they know that they have done something wrong. "Nothing" I repeat, he nodded.

"Then tell me why you have been running off all the time and when Mikey goes up stairs, you go as well, also you disappear without telling us and when Mikey goes you spend an hour or more with him and you don't even call us to tell us if you are okay, because you two could of gotten hurt or killed or something much worse." I angrily said.

Raph just gave me blank stare and plainly said, "I know". I looked at him "That's it, is that all your going to say to me" I asked him. "Yeah, that's it" he answered. "Just go Raph, I'm done talking to you" I finally said ending the so called 'conversation'. I watched him as he walked out the door, what am I going to do with him.

Mikey's pov:

I watched as Raph came out of the Dojo, he walked towards me and whispered in my ear "come to my room at midnight". I nodded and watched him walk away, I a way I felt excited but I also felt worried at the same time.

As I was thinking I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Don looking at me, and I'm guessing that he wants to ask me a question about Raph. "What did Raph say to you?" he questioned, bingo I knew it, "he said nothing" I quickly said. He paused for a bit then said "then why did he go up to you then" he asked, shit what do I say to that.

"Ummmmm, well he said that he was sorry about keeping me out for so long" I said hoping that Donnie would believe me. "Okay" he simply said and then said "be careful alright" he said then headed towards his lab. What did he mean by that, oh well I'll figure it out later. I looked towards the clock, man it's time to start lunch.

I made lunch and called my brothers, I laid the food on the the table and took my place next to Raph. After lunch I me and Don made our way to the living room whilst Leo went to the Dojo to practice and Raph went to the garage to work on his bike.

I turned on the TV and sat down next to Donnie, we sat there in silence for a while until Don said "are you and Raph going out?" he questioned, fuck my life, what do I say. I sat there quietly, what do I say to myself out of this one now.

Thanks for reading

sentbyravens xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Hidden love – chapter five**

I do not own tmnt :(

Mikey's pov:

My mouth suddenly became dry as Donnie asked that question "W-w-what makes you say that" I managed to spit out. He turned to look at me, "Well you two have been spending a lot of time together and Raph does seem to lay of the insults that he throws at you most of the time".

I blinked several time "w-well that doesn't mean that w-we're going out" I stuttered, man I always stutter when I lie.

"Sure it does" Don simply stated, "don't lie to me Michelangelo, I know that you stutter every time that you lie". I just smiled and ran off, before Donnie could say anymore. I ran out of the lair and into the sewers. As I was running through the sewers I thought what would they say if they found out, what would Master Splinter say when he gets back...

Man I could really do with some fresh air right now to clear my head before I go back, I thought.

I climbed out of the sewers and looked up towards the sky, even though it was midday, there was still a breeze. I leaned against the wall and looked up towards the sky, _what do I do_ I thought.

Hun's pov:

"Master, I have located the turtle"I grumbled into the phone. "Excellent, now bring him to me", "with pleasure" I slyly said. Now time to catch this turtle, he won't know what will hit him.

Mikey's pov:

I leaned against the wall, after a few minuets of standing I decided to go for a run. As I got up to the roof tops I started running. After a while I slowed down to catch my breath, _I should really get back to the lair now or Leo will have a fit_ I thought to myself.

I started to make you way back, when all the sudden I heard a scrap of the ground from behind me. I froze on the spot, not want to turn around. All I now heard was "Get it" and I know by now that I should start running.

I ran as fast as I could, but I knew that I couldn't be able to keep up. As I was running, I couldn't hear anything from behind me, so I stopped. Man that was the biggest mistake I have ever made. I turned around and saw a member of the foot clan with a gun, before I could say anything I felt a tired all the sudden as I think they shot me with a dart.

I slowly fell into deep sleep.

Raph's pov:

Urgh where is that goofball, he should be here with me right now. After what Donnie told me about him running out of the lair, I think I lost it. I don't know what Don said to him to make him run of like that, but I swear to god if he's hurt, I will hurt somebody. "Raph stop worrying, I'm sure that Mike's okay, he does know how to handle himself" I heard Leo calmly say. I turned to look at him and said "if he's not back within 2 hours then I'm going out to look for him". They both nodded. "okay, we'll come with you" Leo said and Don just gave a nod.

I went back to the garage, I punched the wall in anger, manages to draw blood from my knuckles. Where are you,what made you run off like that and what did Donnie say to you, these questions just stayed in my head until I managed to find Don and talk to him because he would know.

I walked to Donnie's lab and saw him working on some shit that I didn't really care about. While I might as well get my hand checked out. He stopped from the sound of me walking in, "Raph what have you done to yourself now" he said looking at my knuckles. "I punched the wall" I mumbled. He walked forward and grabbed my hand and dragged me into the medical part of his lab.

I watched him as he gathered the stuff for my hand. "Why did you punch the wall Raph" Don questioned as he was dressing my hand. I looked at him and said "I was pissed off". Don stopped for a bit then carried on and said, "why were you pissed off ?".

"Because Mikey's not here and I know that you said something to him that made him run off, that's why I'm here because I want to know what you said to him" I answered quickly. Don finished with my hand and looked at me "well I said to him that are you two going out" he said freely. I clenched my fist. "That has nothing to do with you"I said through my teeth. I stormed out of his lab and past Leo "where are you going" he questioned. I stopped half way through the door. "out" I said and then left.

As I walked down the sewers I heard a faint call of my name, I turned around to see Leo and Don standing there. I ignored them and carried on walking. I felt a tug of me shoulder, I turned around "WHAT" I shouted at them. "We're coming with you" Leo said. "That's nice to know" I said sarcastically, "I want to look for Mikey myself" I strongly said.

"I know, but both care about him as much as you do Raph" Leo stated. I gave up, knowing if I said something else, something might slip out "Fine" I spat out, "let's get going". We climbed out of the sewer, because knowing Mikey he would of wanted some fresh air.

As we climbed out Leo said "Okay, we need to split up, Raph you check the roof top on the east side and Donnie you check the one going west and I'll check the one's going north. You both have your phones with you, so if you find him call each other immediately, let's just hope that he's okay". We all nodded and went our separate ways.

Thanks for reading

Sentbyravens xx


End file.
